An organic electroluminescent device deteriorates due to the permeation of an oxygen gas, water vapor, or the like to the inside of the device, and lowers the light-emission performance due to the generation of an emission-defective spot called a dark spot. Hence, for the purpose of inhibiting an oxygen gas or water vapor from permeating the inside of a device, use of a sealing material has been proposed in the field of the organic electroluminescent device. For example, International Publication No. WO2011/114860 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an organic electroluminescent device in which at least a transparent anode layer, an organic layer including a luminescent layer, and a cathode layer are layered in this order on a transparent base material, the organic electroluminescent device including a first sealing film disposed on the transparent anode layer side, a second sealing film disposed on the cathode layer side, and a sealing layer made of a thermosetting resin and provided on the surface of the cathode layer opposite to the organic layer. However, the conventional organic electroluminescent device as described in Patent Literature 1 is not necessarily satisfactory from the viewpoint of preventing the occurrence of a short circuit after being bent.